Mistletoe, Clones , and Being an Ex-Dalek In The Afterlife
by Gallifrey Immigrant
Summary: Being a former Dalek comes with a lot of pain. Oswin want a distraction in the afterlife. It comes in a surprising package.


"Come on. Don't you want to celebrate?" asked Oswin. She dangled the mistletoe in front of Benny's face, who had an expression somewhere between indifference and terror. Nevertheless, Oswin wasn't to be dissuaded that easy.

Living in the afterlife was difficult. You would think that not being able to die would give people more time to do stuff. A lot of people just spent their new life doing what they already did in the past. Some people decided to try and go and fulfill their dreams. Others, like Oswin, just tried to have fun.

Benny wasn't having any of it, and said "Celebrate? You do understand that this is a world where the concept of a calendar doesn't mean anything? The world is completely artificial. Also, you're in a Dalek body. I'm not putting my mouth on your metal plunger."

Oswin flinched. But Benny didn't seem to notice, and Oswin immediately hid it, and putting up a smile.

"Perception filter. As far as your senses, and mine, are concerned, I am a young human, and a cutie at that. And it's Christmas when I say that it's Christmas! So pucker up!" said Oswin.

Benny shrugged, and kissed Oswin's cheek lightly.

"That doesn't count!" said Oswin.

"That definitely counts! And you only got that because I was drunk," said Benny, grinning despite herself.

"You're always drunk" grumbled Oswin (to which Benny nodded), and continued "and you're boring. I'm gonna find someone else to kiss."

Oswin turned away, wiping tears from her eyes, and trying to not show how much the Dalek comment earlier stung. Although Benny only meant it as a joke, it still reminded Oswin of just how despised she'd always be.

Even though everyone was supposed to be equal in this afterlife, old biases still ruled. Many races had been destroyed, eradicated, or tortured by the Daleks. Those metal creatures had marched across history, causing death and bloodshed wherever they went. Oswin, when she fell asleep, could still remember the racial memories of being one of the horde. She remembered staring at victims, who screamed for mercy. And she remembered how it all led to one point, an inevitable point, the point of extermination. When people met a post-Dalek, even if that post-Dalek had never had a choice, they still couldn't help but spit venom , and runaway in fear.

 _Oswin, maybe you shouldn't get angry, it gets people worried that you're gonna start saying "Exterminate!"_

 _Filthy metal pot!_

 _Your kind killed my family!_

And worse of all, even worse than all the invective and prejudice, she remembered the pure _joy_ of seeing the lower races (meaning, any race that was not Dalek) die. These memories weren't hers, but they felt like it.

Lips suddenly touched Oswin's. Oswin pulled away in shock, and was surprised to see a woman in a corset staring at her. A woman carrying her face.

"Um, who are you? And what did you do that for?" said Oswin.

"Clara Oswald's the name. And you had mistletoe, and looked sad. Thought you could do with a kiss," said the woman. She had her voice, and it was like looking at a slightly diffracted mirror. The woman stood a little straighter than Oswin. Her corset was a light blue, in contrast to the bright red sweater Oswin wore. Her eyes felt like they were staring straight into Oswin's brain.

"Um, my name is Oswin Oswald. No 'Clara'. And I was fine, just...thinking," said Oswin.

Clara raised her eyebrows, and looked Oswin up and down. Oswin got the feeling that this was as weird for Clara as it was for Oswin.

"I'd say you look nice, but that would be a little vain," said Clara finally. "So, where do you come from?"

It was a customary question to ask in the afterlife, considering people from all across time and space were here. However, Oswin wondered whether to tell her the truth. People tended to look at Oswin differently when she confessed to being an ex-Dalek. Clara must have realized her hesitation, as she shook her head.

"No need to tell me if you don't want to. I'm from Earth. Victorian Era. Stills feels weird, calling it an era," said Clara. Her mouth turned into a frown. For some reason, her frown looked different from Oswin's which was a relief.

"I know the feeling. I once told an android that 2009 was modern-day to me, and he just laughed. Was a little embarrassing."

"How is 2009? Is there still like, a London?" asked Clara.

"Oh no. England was replaced with a whole new country," Oswin joked. When she saw Clara's eyes widen in sadness, Oswin immediately felt bad.

"No, I was joking. London was still there. England was doing great!" said Oswin.

"Oh," said Clara. After a pause, she grinned, and said "You're a mischievous one." The way she said it, Oswin knew it was a compliment.

"Oswin! Come on, there's some bloke called Fitz I want you to meet!" said Benny. Oswin turned to see Benny beckoning her, two wine bottles in her hand. Before Oswin could go, she felt a hand spin her back around.

"I wasn't done speaking to you. I'll see you around. And next time you get into another 'thinking' mode, remember my kiss? Your face doesn't look good with a frown," said Clara, lightly tapping Oswin's cheek with a gloved hand.

Getting advice from a clone was very peculiar (especially a clone who just snogged you), so Oswin just nodded stiffly, and walked off.

The whole conversation was surreal, and Oswin was happy it was over. Nevertheless, as Benny started talking about Fitz and some bloke called the Doctor, Oswin found herself looking back to where Clara was sitting.

Her eyes caught Clara's. The corseted clone smiled, and winked at Oswin.

Oswin decided to make a note of seeing Clara again. It was hard for Oswin to distract herself from her Dalek memories. And so far, Clara had been the best distraction in this place.


End file.
